


Mom’s Disappointment

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Real Life Superhero [32]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Past Dean x Reader
Series: Real Life Superhero [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517432
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Mom’s Disappointment

That night, you called Sam to ask him to come back. You hugged your pillow as it rang, closing your eyes. Would be laugh at you? Turn you down? Hang up at the question? 

“Hello?” He answered brightly. 

“Hey, Sam.” You breathed.

“Hey!” He replied. “Everything okay?” He asked, worried. “Did Dean do something again?!”

“No, no.” You assured quickly. “Just wanted to talk to you, hear your voice and all that.” You told him. “Nothing bad.”

“Oh, good.” He said in relief. “Are you at the bunker?” 

You shifted slightly on your bed. “Yeah, I am. Got back this morning to Dean sitting on the nursery floor.”

“No way?” He asked in disbelief. 

You giggled, picturing his facial expression. “He was looking at baby gear.”

“ _ Holy shit _ .” He breathed. “Of all the things I would have guessed, that was not one of them.”

“Me, either!” You let out a small chuckle. “We even chose a crib.” You said, the fact still sinking in. “We go pick it up in a few days. He’s already on the lookout for the rest of the furniture. He cleaned out a room, scrubbed it down,  _ and  _ repainted it, Sam.” 

“I’m sitting here just in shock.” Sam said honestly. “How do you feel about it?” He didn’t want you to feel pressured. 

You took a deep breath. “Slightly overwhelmed, honestly.” You told him. “I mean, I didn’t expect to come back to him in full baby mode…”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t have either.” He licked his lips. “But I mean, it could be the opposite, right?” He tried to see the bright side. “At least he’s not being a dick about it.”

“Yeah.” You sighed. “That’s true.” You nodded to yourself. “We talked about Katie.” You admitted. “He said that I deserved to know everything, so I’m not left wondering.” You explained, still letting that sink in.

“I’m glad. There’s not a lot to know but it’s a big thing.” He agreed. “I’m glad he’s finally being honest with you.” 

“He told be about Christmas Eve, and you almost walking back to the motel.” You said softly.

He swallowed. “Yeah, it was the final straw for me.” He said softly. “I was lying to you, and lying to Cas and I just didn’t want to be a part of that anymore.” He shook his head. “And we had planned to leave Christmas morning, then he kept adding on more time.” He was clearly upset with that.

You bit on your lip harshly, nodding. “I mean, hearing that, it  _ really  _ hurts. But at the time I would’ve understood. Who doesn’t want more time with their kid, you know?” You mused. “I even told him I would have gone to stay in the motel to be with him!”

“I told him you’d be understanding. I promise you I did.” He sighed. “I told him he’d never get the future he saw with you by lying.”

“Thank you for trying to tell him, and it’s true.” You sighed. “He said he’s not going to stop trying, and I told him to focus on the baby.” It sounded so weird coming from your mouth still. It still made you tense a bit.

“That’s good.” He said gently. “Hey, if you need me to do any research, I can.” He offered. 

You smiled to yourself. “Yeah, we plan to do a lot of that soon. Starting with doctors and the first couple months of pregnancy.” You told him. “And...I do have a question…”

“That sounds great! And of course, whatever you need.” His voice was bright. 

“Come back?” You asked softly. “Back to the bunker?” You swallowed, worried.

Sam stayed silent for a few moments. “I don’t know…” He told you. “I really don’t. I’m sorry.” 

You chewed on your lip. “It’s okay...I understand. But think about it?” You asked. “Even if you come back months from now…” 

He nodded to himself. “I promise I’ll give it some thought.” He assured you. “I wasn’t expecting anything like that. I didn’t think that you’d want me there.”

“I told Dean that even though I was really hurt, I get it a little. You guys are really close…” You shrugged. “And we were friends for a long time, really good friends.”

Sam smiled a bit at that. “Thank you.” He breathed. “Really. Thank you.”

“And thank you for trying to knock some sense into your brother.” You chuckled. “I think that helps me want to move past this and keep being your friend so much.”

“That’s so great to hear.” He grinned. 

* * *

Dean was lying in his own room, arm over his eyes. While dinner had taken an unexpected turn talking about Katie, he was thankful it was out now. He loved his daughter, and he couldn’t wait to have another, which surprised him thinking that. He hadn’t ever wanted kids! But the thought of you cuddling a small person that was a mix of him and you had his heart thumping in his ears. 

It gave him a burst for energy, and he found himself wanting to get up and do something. He slipped on his shoes that he had just kicked off and walked down the hall. He would find something to do, after all, the bunker was huge. He slowly began making a list of things that he could start baby proofing over time. This way, nothing was missed, and the two of you weren't scrambling when the baby was mobile. He paused. He still hadn't told his mom. Wow, he thought to himself _ , she’s gonna be pissed.  _ He was now more terrified than excited, and couldn’t wait for that feeling to pass. He sent a text to her phone, telling her to call him when she got a chance. He felt like a kid waiting to have a lecture of his life. 

* * *

After you hung up with Sam, you felt a bit lighter, and hoped having a friend would help you through this. He seemed to want the best for you and the baby, and it eased your nerves. “Cas? When you have a moment, can you come here?” You asked nicely.

“Is everything alright?” He instantly appeared. 

You nodded. “It is, I was just wondering if you’d like to watch a movie tomorrow?”

He smiled and nodded. “Yes.” He said instantly. “How was your first day in the bunker?” He asked, sitting on the side of your bed. 

You let out a deep breath. “Interesting.” 

He hummed. “Not surprising. But it was not bad?” He worried about you. “Dean was well behaved?”

“Very.” You nodded. “I learned more about Katie.” You sighed before swallowing. “It still stings, a lot.”

He narrowed his eyes and nodded. “I assume it will take some time.” He mused. “Anything else happen today you’d like to talk about?”

You thought for a moment. “Do you know anything about pregnancy?” You asked, wondering if that was something he would know as an angel.

He sat down, searching his mind quickly. “Not very much. Perhaps just the anatomy of it. I can show you?” He offered. 

“Show...me?” You asked. 

He held up his fingers to your head but didn’t press them. “You may grow tired but it will not cause harm.” 

You blinked, nodding. “O-okay.” You gasped as he pressed them to your head, quickly learning all the facts he knew on the subject. It was like being plugged into a supercomputer.

Cas smiled at you once you were back to your normal self. “Not much information but hopefully helpful.” He noted.

You blinked, soaking it in. “Yeah, of course. You’re so magical.” You breathed. “I’m so thankful I met you.”

Cas beamed a little. “You’re one of my favorite humans.” He said fondly. 

* * *

Dean jumped when the phone rang and he saw that it was his mom. He was kinda hoping he had until the next day. “Must not be busy.” He mumbled before answering. “Hey.” He answered. 

“What’s wrong?” She asked quickly. “You never ask for me to call if it’s not something big.” It made her worry. 

He took a deep breath. “Well, I guess I need to start at the top. You have a two year old granddaughter.” He blurted out. “Her name is Katie.” He could imagine her pinching the bridge of her nose. 

“How long have you known  _ that _ ?” She gasped. 

He winced. “Um ...like 6 months or so…maybe a bit longer?”

“Dean Winchester!” She chastised. “How could you keep something like this from me! Does your brother know?!”

He hated that Sam would get yelled at for this, too. “Yeah. But I made him keep it a secret.” He sighed. “There's, uh ...there's more.” He groaned. “Y/N didn't know until...until her birthday.”

Mary stayed quiet for a long while. “That was _ last week, _ Dean.” 

“Katie’s birthday is the same day. I was visiting and went to send pictures to Katie's mom. I sent them to Y/N by mistake.” He went on. “She left me.”

“Good.” She said instantly. “That’s horrible.” She was livid with her eldest son. 

Dean groaned. “Y/N is pregnant.”

“What?!” She shrieked. 

“Cas found out the day I left to see Katie. They thought I was on a hunt and he planned to tell us, together, when I got back.” He tugged on his short locks. “I’m sorry, Mom.” He sniffed. “Y/N is staying in her old room now, and I have the nursery all started.”

“I would be against her staying with you if the place wasn’t safe.” She sighed. “I can’t believe you, Dean! Is this how your father raised you?!”

“I would say no because Sam was so against the idea.” He wiped at his eyes. “Fuck, mom, Sam left.”

“Good.” She sniffed. “I don’t even know what to think right now.” He could picture her shaking her head, a look of disappointment on her face. “I  _ really  _ don’t.”

“I just had to let you know.” He swallowed thickly. “I’m sorry.” He repeated. “Even Cas is thinking about ending our friendship.”

“I don’t blame any of them, Dean.” She sighed. “You are my son, and I love you, but I don’t like you right now.”

“I don’t like me right now.” He chuckled weakly. “I’m doing everything I can to be a good dad to these two kids.”

“At least there’s that.” She nodded to herself. “I’m glad you aren’t abandoning those kids.”

“I wouldn’t.  _ Ever _ . And I still want a future with Y/N. Even if it’s decades from now.” He huffed. “She’s it for me. I’ve never felt anything close to this...for anyone. And the fucked up part is that’s why I didn’t tell her about Katie! I should have listened to Sam!”

“Yes. He is clearly the one that thinks things through.” She shook her head. “I wish you would have told me sooner.”

“Same here.” He know she would’ve been like Sam, but maybe hearing it from two people would have knocked it into his head. “I’m sorry, mom.”

“I hope it’ll be okay. And I’m excited about the grandchildren part.” She said honestly. “I hope I get to meet Katie soon.”

“She’s so smart.” Dean said proudly. “And so sweet. You'll love her.”

She smiled. “I’ll get her a gift next time I come down.” She told him. “You'll have to tell me what she likes, and doesn't like.”

He smiled. “She's crafty.” He chuckled. “Always doing something with her hands.”

“Maybe some blocks?” She grew excited. “They have sets that aren't painted, do you think she would like those?”

“I think she would.” He grinned. “A lot, actually. I plan to head up there in a couple months. I'll talk to her mom...see if you can join us.”

“That’ll be lovely. Thank you.” She grinned. “Is her mother nice?”

“Yeah. She was  _ pissed  _ when she heard what I did. Is on Y/N’s side.” He sighed. “She's a friend, which is nice. For Katie's sake, and for when I don't know what the hell I'm doing getting ready for a kid.”

“That’s reassuring.” She agreed. “But, it’s getting late, and that it a lot to process.” She sighed. “I’ll call again in a few days.”

“Okay, thanks for listening. Bye, mom.” He sighed as well. 

Hanging up, he hung his head. Her words would be eating at him for a bit.


End file.
